Elvarg's Destiny
by D3m0n Shad0w
Summary: Based off the story Warrior of Misthalin, another warrior is born...But is he human? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. A Hero is Born

Elvarg's Destiny

**A Hero is Born**

**A.N. **This story is in the same setting as my other story, Warrior of Misthalin.

* * *

**  
**

"Paladir, how could you leave us here, in Varrock?"

"I must go slay the dragon, for the sake of this city, for better crops and safer houses." Paladir's face was dark and fearful, but not of his own life.

"How am I to hear of you?" his wife simpered.

Paladir let out a hearty laugh. "You shall hear of me from the streets of Varrock. They shall be talking of my great victory." He smiled, and went out the door.

Off to the King, to get my armor. How could I leave Elizabeth there? Especially with our newborn baby…we haven't even named him! No worries…I will make sure they aren't harmed.

Paladir arrived at the doorstep of the old king. He was dying, but the prince and princess, Aidan and Roshinda, were missing…So that meant a new royal blood had to take the throne, but who? Paladir desperately wanted to take the throne, because he was Varrock's bravest knight, but his past would betray him. He thought of the days on the streets, shielding Elizabeth from the cold. They hadn't enough money to afford new clothes, or armor. People on the streets always threw coins at them, and it was horrible. Elizabeth soon got sick, and Paladir was desperate to help her.

"By what order of the King permits you to be here?" a guard asked.

"To slay the dragon," Paladir said in a humble voice.

"Then you may pass." The guards drew back while Paladir gazed at the castle. It was filled with sunlight, and beauty. Fighting the urge to wander somewhere else, he walked upstairs, where the King was. He knocked, hesitating at first, but decided it was the best to slay the dragon as fast as he could, to get back to Elizabeth as soon as he could.

"Come in." whispered a quiet voice. Paladir stepped inside and saw Queen Ldybug putting water on King Torvald's face. "It's nice to see your duties around the castle again, Paladir."

"Thank you, M'lady."

"So, the ship is all ready for you, and the map is ready. Ned will steer the boat, and lethal skeletons will be guarding Elvarg's cave. Be aware, Elvarg's fire is the worse of all, so you'll need the anti-dragon fire shield." She handed him a slashed shield, and Paladir thanked her. "Also, Elvarg may bite or claw you, but they won't damage you as much as her fire."

"That is helpful information," Paladir said, even though he already knew everything.

"Now, get geared up. Kill that dragon!"

"Yes, m'lady." Paladir bowed and headed down to the armory. There was only rune, nothing worse. He took a rune scimitar, and full rune except the kite shield. It was time to go to Draynor.


	2. A Skeleton's Nightmare

Elvarg's Destiny

**A Skeleton's Nightmare**

The level 26 skeleton walked around with his rusty scimitar, proud. He glanced at the lesser demons and thought, _nothing can get past here. No one can harm Elvarg!_

He heard the female dragon roar. The level 26 skeleton diverted what used to be his eyes over to her cave. _She must be in so much pain. _It was true. Elvarg was giving birth. In 30 endless days it would hatch, and there would be a new dragon to guard.

There was a small creak. The level 26 skeleton stayed still, alert for any movement. The lesser demons were uneasy, pacing along the ground, and guarding along the weak spot of the cave, which red spiders guarded.

A few rocks fell to the ground. The leaders of the skeletons stood there; ready to kill anybody who had the lust to kill Elvarg. More rocks came down…all the skeletons were focused on the rope that lead above…

A warrior came down with several other men. They unsheathed their swords and swung. The level 26 skeleton stood with his back against Elvarg's cave, ready to defend her. He hadn't seen any orange shields- so who were they? Only a magical shield with forces that protected against fire could help kill Elvarg.

Then- a small glimpse of bright fiery orange. The warrior was blending himself in with the shadows, to get away slowly from the crowd and kill Elvarg. The level 26 skeleton gripped his scimitar tightly, waiting for the worst to come.

It came. The warrior was a bit shocked seeing a weak skeleton guarding the cage, and leaped through the stalagmites. The skeleton followed suit, carefully placing his bony feet on the dry floor.

Elvarg's tail thrashed around. She was completely enveloped by darkness. The egg was cradled in her wings, keeping it warm. But she couldn't get rid of the danger sign flashing in her head…

Her tail struck something. There was a clatter on the floor Her eyes gleamed red and saw-

A warrior. And a skeleton behind him. They weren't allowed in her cave! Carefully, she set down the egg, making it impossible to see, and went to go kill the warrior. She stepped outside into the dull light and took her claw and thrust him to the far wall. The skeleton stayed in a corner, watching in admiration, while Elvarg roared. The warrior was motionless, groaning in pain. His shield lay on the floor, and Elvarg breathed fire. It burnt the warrior badly.

But still, he got up, and moved a step. Groaning again, he threw a dagger at her wing, and hit it's target. Elvarg roared and finished him off, with her fire.


	3. The Naming

Elvarg's Destiny

**The Naming**

Elizabeth sat on a wooden chair, in the empty house, clutching her baby tightly. It was pretty cold, and she was shivering. The house had an eerie feeling to it. She was alone, but Elizabeth felt she was being watched…

At the thought of this she clutched her baby even tighter. She couldn't wait for Paladir any longer. She had to leave the house, but she couldn't go into the crowded streets of Varrock. She would surely suffer as she had before…

The baby cried, and Elizabeth's senses perked up. She shushed the baby. "Quiet, we don't know what's going to happen…little one."

She thought she would name him. The perfect name for him…Excrucio. Latin for pain, and suffering.

Elvarg was restless. As a small dragon, the Dragon Speaker Mage had always told her that she was special, born with a destiny…and Elvarg hadn't completed it yet. She was fearful that if she failed her task, she would be sent to Hael, the dragon's hell.

Elvarg glanced at her wing again. It hadn't stopped bleeding yet. Her annoyed and blaming look shifted over to the dead warrior in the corner of her cave. Why did the humans always have to meddle with her? She wanted nothing to do with their lives, only to build a better one of her own. The green dragons up in the wilderness treated her different from the rest, for she was the only female in the pack.

There was a small cracking noise from the egg. Elvarg flew over, ignoring the great pain. She saw a little baby dragon there, born a lot earlier than she had expected. It had good wings, and had the build to be a strong dragon, almost impossible to kill.

"I shall call you Elric. May you always be feared, never to be loved by another." Elvarg spoke, in her dragon tongue. The level 26 skeleton that had been sitting in the corner earlier limped over. He cracked a little smile and pledged himself to always take care of the baby dragon.

Elvarg couldn't hear him, because her ears were blocked out by crying. It belonged to a baby dragon. Not Elric, but Elvarg's past.

Elizabeth stared at the darkness. She was quite used to it by now. She yearned for a lantern, but feared she might set her clothes on fire. That's the way she lived her life. In fear.

Excrucio was quiet ever since the naming. His eyes were closed, and it seemed he was focusing on something. But what?

Elizabeth couldn't get the danger sign out of her mind. Something was right…

"It is coming." She whispered, hardly audible.

Her face was now filled with fear and she was sweating hard. Her ears had a pounding sound…it wouldn't stop. She couldn't get rid of it.

Her motionless body fell to the floor.


	4. Destiny Calls

Elvarg's Destiny

**Destiny Calls**

Elvarg lay in her cave. Her past swarmed around her…

The baby dragon was crying. It had the full shape of Elvarg, and two dragons stared at her.

"_She cannot fit into our pack."_

"_She must! We are dying out!"_

"_Then that will happen. She mustn't stay here."_

_Then a dark figure appeared out of thin air. He had a large, curved staff, which was carved with a fierce dragonhead at the top. "What he said is true."_

"_Dragon speaker!" a green dragon with a bloody tail nodded in respect._

"_She mustn't stay." The Dragon Speaker said._

"_Why?" the other green dragon said, outraged. _

"_Ereptio, it's her destiny." The Dragon Speaker said gently. _

"_To die?" Ereptio said, his tail lashing back and forth._

_The baby Elvarg started crying. It wouldn't stop, and the Dragon Speaker nodded. They looked at her in an awkward silence. Then, Ereptio flew off. Elvarg had stopped crying, and the Dragon Speaker said, "Cruento, make her learn that she does not belong there."_

"_I will, Dragon Speaker, I will." Cruento said, taking the baby dragon and putting her on his back. "Do you know where she will go?"_

"_It is her destiny."_

"_So be it." Cruento narrowed his dark red eyes, and flew off into the night._

Elvarg was shaken by the rattle of bones. She looked around, and saw a puddle of blood around her body, where her wings drooped. She stared in horror. She was going to die…Her father was right. Her destiny was to die.

She slumped and Elric started flying around, looking for meat. He was barely a foot off the ground, but Elvarg was proud. This was the start of Elric's journey. Elvarg tried to join him, and she struggled to stand up. She was losing too much blood…

Elric flew over, alarmed at his mother's condition. Then he noticed the puddle of blood, on the damp cave floor. He eagerly licked at it, and Elvarg saw a sign.

Elric's eyes flashed red.


End file.
